First Christmas
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Dean Ambrose and his wife Sarah decorate for their first Christmas together.


**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE. I only own my OC, Sarah, and this story.**

#*#

"Damn it woman!" Dean Ambrose grumbled at his wife. Sarah giggled and said "I dumped tinsel on you. What's the big deal?" He was picking the silver string out of his hair, and truth be told, he wasn't nearly as aggravated as he sounded. In fact, Dean was having fun decorating with his new wife for their first Christmas. The blonde grabbed a handful of the tinsel from the packaging and slowly stalked toward the 5' 8" brunette. Sarah squeaked and took off running out of the living room. "Come on babe. Take it like a good girl." he teased. "Never!" she said over her shoulder.

Dean caught up with the brunette and wrapped an arm around her waist before stuffing the tinsel down her shirt and bra."Jon!" she whined. "Payback babe.." he said and kissed her neck, his tongue flicking across her weak spot. Sarah moaned and turned her head to the side to allow him better access. Dean slid his hands up and cupped her firm breasts in his huge hands while keeping up the assault on her neck. "Are you getting turned on?" the blonde whispered in her ear. "What do you think?" Sarah responded which made him chuckle. "Let's take this back to the living room then." Dean murmured as he picked the brunette up and carried her back to the room they came from.

#*#

Sarah was put down on the couch and watched as Dean went to the linen closet. He pulled out a couple of spare blankets, walked over to the tree they just finished decorating, and spread one out on the floor. Sarah threw a couple of pillows from the couch onto the blanket while Dean dimmed the lights, which made the tree lights the only illumination left in the room.

"On the floor babe." he said. Sarah lowered herself to the ground and looked up at him with her brown eyes. Dean groaned and quickly joined her. She straddled his lap and kissed his lips with a passion. His hands went underneath her shirt and he unhooked her bra. The brunette broke the kiss and teased him by saying "Before you touch me anymore, you better get rid of this tinsel." "With pleasure.." Dean said. He slowly pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it aside. The blonde looked into her eyes and she saw the mischievous glint in his blue orbs. He dipped his head to the swell between Sarah's breasts and pulled the bra down some with his hand before using his teeth to grab the silver decoration. His tongue flickered against her skin as he got rid of the tinsel.

Dean finished pulling the bra off her body and laid Sarah on her back gently. She reached up and took his shirt off before tossing it next to hers. He kissed her neck again, teasing her weak spot again. "Are you wet for me babe? Is my kitty soaked?" Dean whispered in her ear huskily. "Yes.." Sarah groaned. His hands went down to the zipper on her jeans and slowly unzipped them. He tugged them down and off. The blonde slowly slid his hand up her leg and thigh before letting it come to rest over her panty-covered mound. "You're fucking drenched for me." he whispered, almost in awe of how her body reacted to him. Dean hooked his fingers inside the waistline of Sarah's panties and pulled them down. She lifted her bottom to allow him to get them off easier. He took that opportunity to grasp her hips in his hands and put her legs over his shoulders. "Jon.." she moaned as he slipped his tongue between her wet folds, teasing her clit before plunging his tongue inside her depths. Dean took one of his hands from her hips and used it to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves while he kept plunging his tongue inside her. He was relentless with his assault on her senses and it didn't take long for Sarah to shout out her orgasm. Dean lapped up every bit of wetness he could before lowering her legs off his shoulders.

He moved back up so he could capture her lips with his in a heated embrace, making his wife taste her own essence. Dean finally broke the kiss and looked into her eyes nervously. There was something new he had been wanting to try with her and the blonde was worried about her reaction to it. "What's wrong baby?" Sarah asked since he had gone quiet. "I want to do something different with you and -" Dean said before being cut off. "I've let you do pretty much anything you want with me before and I won't deny you now. Whatever it is, just do it." she said, making him groan. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Positive. I trust you with my life and I know you won't hurt me." the brunette said, the truth in her statement shining in her eyes. It almost choked the blonde up. "You're fucking incredible Sarah." he murmured.

Dean stood up and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. He rejoined his wife on the blanket and helped her sit up. "I want you to tell me if you get uncomfortable. Please." the blonde pleaded. "I will." Sarah assured him. Dean kissed her hard before turning the brunette onto her knees and helped her get into a comfortable position. He pushed her legs a little further apart before grasping his erection and running it up and down her soaked folds. Dean then slowly, carefully pushed inside her tight heat, filling her to almost overflowing. "Oh fuck.. You're even tighter this way. Shit!" he groaned. Sarah was trembling a little while she tried to adjust to him this way. He noticed and asked "Are you okay Sarah?" "Fine. Just give me a minute." she replied. "It's okay. Tell me when you're ready." Dean said as he snaked an arm around her waist and flicked her clit with his fingers, trying to help her. After a few minutes, Sarah told him she was ready and he started moving inside her slowly. "Faster baby.." she said after getting used to it. Her plea almost made him lose it and he couldn't help but oblige her. Soon, Dean was moving within her as fast as he could and was having a hard time holding his release back and could tell that she was close as well. "Cum for me babe. Please." Dean rasped out. "Jon!" Sarah screamed out as her climax hit hard and her body shook. Dean groaned his wife's name deeply as he came with her.

"Oh my God.." Sarah whispered after she had recovered somewhat. Dean slipped out of her body and pulled the brunette into his arms. "Good or bad?" he asked. She snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his chest while he covered them up on the floor. "Amazing." she responded. "Did I hurt you?" the blonde asked. "No. It was uncomfortable at first but you really helped me adjust. Thank you baby." Sarah answered and gave him a kiss. "I don't ever want to hurt you, so you're welcome babe." Dean said. "You didn't, I promise. I love you baby." she told him. "I love you too babe." he responded. "See, decorating for Christmas isn't so bad after all, huh?" Sarah said, teasing him. Dean let out a deep laugh and kissed her head in response. The couple ended up laying there until they fell into a content slumber underneath the Christmas lights.

#*#

**Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it?**


End file.
